roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gggy's Sniper's Guide to Attacking A Chokepoint
REDIRECT BACK TO THE REST OF THE GUIDES Segen Bashar (5-Star General) "Sheep"; Ghosts Tactician Evil... Criminal... Terrorist. I am none of those things. My name is Segen Bashar "Sheep," and I am the voice of the Struggle. And the Struggle... it is the voice of freedom. So... you want to support the Struggle? Well, listen up. Our task for you to prove to us that you are worthy is to clear up vital chokepoints for our revolutionaries in our cause. Tools of the Trade The Rifle Your first task is to acquire a rifle. A sniper rifle. This will be your tool for eliminating the opposition against the power of the tyrants. We fight hard to defeat the tyrants with resources superior to our own, which is why we strike hard and fast, giving them no time to counter-attack. Lie and wait for them to reveal their head, where you will strike with your rifle and eliminate a defender. They will react to this and reveal their position, which is why you must snap to every target and bring them down. Never forget to aim a centimetre high to combat the Earth's gravitational effect on your bullet at long ranges. Only with this can you effectively eliminate the enemy. Remember this when you fight out there in the field. Precision at Close Range Our next lesson is one that the fool Lieutenant Sabri never learned.; not all precision devices need a telescopic sight. The MP412 REX is the one we will be using. The Struggle would've preferred the experimental R model instead of the REX, but it will do. We rarely get MP412s and that would remain the same if the arms dealer Booth had not been working with us, so we have many in the stockpile. But do not trust him, he is a two-faced snake and works for the tyrants as well. To learn how to use the REX efficiently, you must aim for the head. The 6-round cylinder may lack ammo capacity but its true strength is in its power to stop targets with a simple headshot at close range. Keep in mind, though, that you may need an extra round to take a target down at long range. Rapid succession with the REX can lead to the deaths of 6 enemies before you need to reload. Remember to not panic or you will waste all the rounds on plaster and plywood panels. The Mission Identifying The Target Clearing the chokepoint is as vital as identifying the point, for without the proper spotting, the chances of clearing an unimportant one are high. Chokepoints are vital when it is clear that the enemy has amassed their largest force there to defend an important target. When pinpointing the capture points on the map, one can predict where the enemy's defending forces will be. Coherent planning and proper usage of buildings and firing positions should be used to maximize your efficiency in the field. Engaging The Enemy After the proper preparation, kill the most attentive enemies first. Those pose the greatest threat to you and should be eliminated first. After that, the point should be cleared of any major threat, so this is where the MP412 REX comes into action. After getting closer, some simple headshots to the heads of some rather less prestigious enemies will earn you victory in the chokepoint. Good luck soldier. You will need it.